El dia de ese beso
by AmyBubley
Summary: Escritos de Helga y/o Arnold sobre encuentros antes de que Arnold se marchase
1. Escuela

escrito por helga g pataki:  
un dia soleado, me levante por la ma ana desayune como siempre y todo iba bien pero cuando llegue al colegio habia un brillo en tu mirada un no se que que se yo que me atrajo como luz a un mosquito cuando vi ese rayo de luz me senti mareada, rara, poderosa rapidamente me refugie en el ba o, me vi al espejo, ya no era la misma persona note esos ojos azules en mi rostro que jamas habia percatado que poseia me solte las dos grande coletas y entre cepille mi largo y sedoso cabello toque mis labios y senti su textura inigualable por que siento esto hasta ahora?  
sali de ahi, me cruze de nuevo con tu mirada la mia era mas fuerte te vi un par de veces de reojo pero no sentia lo mismo no sentia aquel poder de tus ojos, fuerza en tu rostro, satisfaccion en tu mirada cuando salimos de clases a descansar, me sente sola esta vez necesitaba pensar, razonar, comprender cuando me decidi a preguntarte la campana sono y me quede con la palabra en la boca que soy la unica persona que no puede decir lo que siente?  
eso me parecia a mi entramos a el aula, no tenia hambre, no pense siquiera en ello me situe en mi lugar y cuando pasaste junto a mi te tome del brazo solo te mire a los ojos desde abajo, desde ese punto que te hace sentir diminuta sonreiste y dijiste; "te vez muy linda"  
eso basto para aflojar mi mano y te marcharas me dejaras como impactada, boquiabierta, "sonriente"  
cuando pude apenas reaccionar me senti liberada feliz, inspirada Rapidamente de mi cuaderno saque mi "libro de matematica" al cual, en mi caso llamaba: diario con portada de un libro estupido me acomode, suspire y escribi,  
mi mano habia nunca escrito tanto sin que le molestara algun peque o dolor escribi tanto que cuando me di cuenta ya habia terminado la escuela, todos gurdaban sus cosas me senti extra a, como si no los conociera cuando ubique el lugar donde me encontraba parpade un par de veces y luego hice lo que los demas me preparaba para salir cuando la campana sono se situo justo frente a mi una manada de ni os locos, corriendo, felises inquietos yo espere unos segundos a que la tempestad pasara duro unos cuantos segundos y yo me quede CASI completamente sola a exepcion de un ni o de mi salon del cual ni precencia tome estaba tan pero tan perdida en mis pensamientos me levante con suavidad y dije algo tan bajo que ni una hormiga lo escucharia:  
" y si solo lo dice en sarcasmo?", lamentablemente el no era una hormiga me tocaron el hombro y dijo:  
"no lo hize por eso"  
mis mejillas se enrojecieron, senti el color en mis cachetes la temperatura me subio y baje la mirada de un zopeton para que, obvio, no mirara la verguenza en mis ojos me puso frente a el, y resito algo tan, pero tan bajo que no lo entendi, lo que alcanse a escuchar fue: " ... puedo?"  
asenti, ya que no sabia a que se referia y no queria ser grosera me tomo despistada, cuando me di cuenta, tenia a alguien juntando sus labios rojos con los mios me tomo de la cintura y cerro los ojos, yo tome su nuca y el momento se paralizo nunca me senti tan entusiasmada por algo me separa de el y sonrei, el tembien lo hizo tomo sus cosas y se marcho. cuando iba en la puerta volteo y sonrio,  
yo lo trate de hacer y solo una mueca que le causo un poco de gracia suspiro y se mercho en verdad Me quede sola, traumada, desesperada, friqueada tome mis cosas e hice lo mismo cuando llegue a mi casa me mire en el espejo y de nuevo toque mis labios no eran los de antes, ahora estaban tibios yo tampoco era la misma, mire mi mirada y por primera vez vi ese brillo qeu solo veia en el una lagrima se derramo de mis ojos como un lucero y lo que salio de mis labios, que tambien le pertenecian ahora a el fue:  
"pues si era sercasmo, lo disimulo muy bien"  
y solo sonrei


	2. ¡Mi cuaderno!

Esta ma ana sal de mi casa fin de semana, como lo odio no sab a ni que decir ni como actuar cuando nos encontramos en la esquina ese momento en que los dos tropezamos y ca mos me trataste de ayudar pero me daba verg enza as que te evad me levante sola y trate de ignorarte bailamos un poco y al fin me libre de ti cuando nos ca mos, yo llevaba un cuaderno azul y tu llevabas uno Verde y otro tambi n azul no me quise volver a encontrar as que mejor regrese a mi casa tristemente mi familia no noto mi salida ni entrada Sub r pidamente a mi habitaci n y cuando abr el cuaderno encontr ejercicios de psicolog a No comprend a, mi mirada se fijo en un punto intermedio de la frase "relatividad"  
le el peque o art culo sobre esto que venia en el cuaderno cuando termine, vi tu nombre al final de la noticia no puede ser!  
ten as el bot n de mi vida el clic de mi coraz n mis secretos, poemas, pensamientos...  
lo peor es que todo era, sobre ti mis pensamientos sobre tu cabello, ojos, ternura, ideolog a...  
ese cuaderno era... era tuyo te pertenec a desde hace mucho, desde su comienzo, desde el d a en que llego a mis manos desde el d a de la primera palabra escrita en el, te pertenec a No se como llego a tus manos, y si lo se, no se por que me preocupo tanto todo lo debo de ver relativamente, si ve a que era malo que supieras mis sentimientos vi ndolo desde el punto relativo era genial, comprender as el por que de todo Lamentablemente no basto con mirarlo de modo relativo; tome mi sweater y sal de aquel departamento horrible y me dirig a tu hogar Pens en ped rtelo amablemente pero luego pens si lo hubieras le do mi mente borro esa idea me decid en subir hasta el balc n de tu habitaci n, entrar sin que me vieras y tomarlo r pidamente no fue dif cil subir al balc n pero el problema de mis lamentaciones y sentimientos divinos era si... estabas ah y me ve as a traves del cristal me atrev a que me vieras pero me si cuenta de que la luz estaba apagada y la puerta cerrada con mis fuerzas mas sobre naturales me dispuse a abrir el cristal de tu balc n, no lo logre me sent a como en una pel cula de terror donde siempre sabes que el protagonista morir y lamentablemente yo era la protagonista de esa pel cula de amor corr lo mas atr s que pude y trate de entrar rompiendo el cristal, no lo logre, era de pl stico tome una piedra tirada y apu ale el vidrio falso con toda la fuerza que pude con todo el enojo, tristeza, frustraci n, desesperaci n, verg enza y llanto de mi coraz n Despu s de un par de golpes el pl stico se parti en dos, lo hab a logrado Entre lentamente, ansiosa y miedosa a esa casa m s desconocida para m que para otra persona vi el cuaderno sobre la mesa, lo tome, lo hojee y cuando me dispuse a irme satisfecha me tomaron del brazo me dieron media vuelta y me pusieron frente a una sombra, me dispuse a gritar pero cuando puso mi mano sobre su rostro toque claramente sus facciones y vi que era el, me horrorice mas pero no quer a gritar. El me tomo, beso y el tiempo no retrocedi ni fue m s r pido ni se detuvo ni...  
no se lo que paso, me fui a otra galaxia, me sent a una extra a para el mundo y cuando nos despegamos regrese en medio segundo, no dijimos nada por que una palabra puede arruinar todo. Tome el cuaderno y hui de ah corr tan r pido como mis piernas me permitieron, comenz a llover y me detuve, me di cuanta de que eso significaba el inicio del fin de mi gran amor, ya no quise voltear atras y no lo hize corr mas y al llegar a mi casa la contemple empapada desde afuera la vi diferente corr mas, no sabia donde estaba hasta que encontr una silueta conocida, corr de nuevo y vi que era la m a en un columpio, era adulta y m s grande en todo sentido estaba leyendo una novela con unas gafas hermosas lo que yo no me explique es como es que el libro no se empapo corr hacia... hacia a mi y me di un fuerte abrazo, cerr los ojos y cuando los abr alguien me abrazaba de pie en esa habitaci n oscura, yo estaba seca, con el cristal de pl stico roto tras de mi no me resist y pregunte:  
" este fue el inicio del fin de esta no historia de amor?"  
" relativamente o no?"  
"las 2"  
"relativamente... no" mis ojos se entristecieron tanto que casi se me sale el lucero de Venus del ojo "y normal tampoco"  
lo bese y de nuevo me fui 


	3. Bajo la lluvia

Helga Pataki:  
No se como reaccionar a tal acto, no se como pensar ni hablar solo se que cambiaste mi vida tanto que al verme reflejada no creo que soy yo la verdad es que no he podido olvidar ese d a m s maravilloso no se como imaginar, ni hablar ni ver ni sentir no se vivir desde ese d a y no en el mal sentido, si no en el sentido de que estoy tan atarantada que mi voz se la llevo el viento que mi vista se ceg con agua que mis manos se secaron con hielo Me siento tan desplazada del mundo que con un roce de tu aliento el universo se colapsa que con tu mirada los polos se derriten, que con un suspiro, empa as el agua de todo el mar estoy segura de que aunque t no est s hecho para m yo si lo soy para ti aunque le pertenezcas a otra persona yo, en cambio, te pertenezco a ti y aunque tus besos sean mas reales para otra persona que para mi los m os no ser n ni reales para otra persona y eso es por que quiero que regreses, es por que quiero que vuelvas es por que... es por que te quiero

Arnold Shortman:  
Tus ojos azules me matan, tu cabello rubio me seduce tu sonrisa me lleva a otro universo y tu carita de ni a perdida me derrite quiero que sepas que aunque est s lejos de mi no te olvidare aunque est s en otro planta, mi mente viajara en una nave para que te llegue pensamiento m o aunque est s fuera de la v a l ctea, mi coraz n se tele-transportara para que cada part cula de mi ser sea tuya aunque te encuentres a millones de a os luz lejos de mi mi cuerpo te recordara tal y como eres tal y como estas all , tal y como eras cuando estabas aqu , tal y como te conoc , as te recordare toda la vida

Helga Pataki:  
Yo se que no me recordaras, pero me hubiera gustado que si se que no me amas y que prefieres a otra pero me gusta pensar que tus ojos son solo para m se que no te gusto pero me gusta pensar que cada momento de tu existencia piensas en mi se que ni siquiera te agrado pero me gusta pensar que todo tu ser tiembla cada vez que escuchas mi nombre y me gusta imagin rmelo por que es lo que me pasa todo el tiempo contigo solo por ti mi coraz n a sufrido 20 ataques cardiacos solo por ti mi cabeza sufre migra a todos los d as solo por ti mi imaginaci n ya no da frutos, solo por ti... solo por ti escribo esto solo por ti canto canciones cursis solo por ti mi voz se hizo m s aguda solo por ti me pasa todo esto no sabes como odio que por una persona te puedan pasar tantas cosas sabes?  
no, definitivamente no es justo

Arnold Shortman:  
Mi vida ha dado un giro de 90 y sabes? aun as me preocupo por ti y mientras mas vueltas de, mi mente no deja de pensar en ti ese d a fue tan especial para m que cuando supe que me ir a lo primero que hice fue llamarte, no contestaste el llamado de mi celular y mucho menos el de mi coraz n no llamaste al tel fono ni a la imaginaci n t eres mi negro y mi blanco eres mi ganancia y mi castigo eres mi noche y mi d a mi fealdad y mi belleza eres mi cine italiano mi comida francesa mi baile mexicano eres mi todo mi diversi n y mi... diversi n eres todo lo que yo pude desear mis sol y mi color mi amor y mi dolor eres... solo t

Helga Pataki:  
Se que el amor para ti es solo para otra persona que tu eres la torre Eiffel de otra persona la torre de babel para esa misma y su oc ano pacifico para esta tambi n por que para ella t eres el verdadero, tanto para ella como para ti y se que no lo vas a aceptar pero no me importa, se la verdad y con eso basta no es el mejor momento para hablar sobre de eso por que estoy segura de que te sit as con ella en este momento de que estas riendo, platicando, oyendo baladas con ella en este momento si te parece dejemos el pasado en el pasado y olvidemos lo pasado veamos al frente, no solo veamos, vamos al frente, por que mas all de nuestros ojos se puede ver una batalla en la que tambi n se necesitan los suficientes pantalones para ir para enfrente ve a tu batalla valiente caballero, ve a tu destino salva a esa princesa en apuros que, no m s que yo, te aguarda desde su balc n ya existir alguien m s para m existir otra persona que reactive mis funciones que encienda mi cerebro que, en pocas palabras, ponga a dar vueltas mi rat n no te molesto mas, llueve y hace frio, te dejo, adi s Arnold, te amo lo sabes? no lo creo

Arnold Shortman:  
No es justo que me tenga que separar de ti a la fuerza no es justo que me tenga que ir que te deje aqu eres todo por lo que vivo, por lo que respiro como, leo oigo, tomo caliento, abrazo, BESO, por todo lo que vivo Helga, te amo lo sabes? no lo creo

Narraci n:  
Arnold no resiste m s y sale a la calle sin m s ni m s corriendo.  
Helga siente que su coraz n late m s r pido y sale lo m s r pido posible Se encuentran.  
Helga corre a los brazos de Arnold sollozando

Helga Pataki:  
Ve caballero m o, no te atrases por un mor imposible mi coraz n dicta que no quiere que te vayas pero no puedo interrumpir m s Te amo, y por eso mismo no dejare que pierdas la oportunidad de que vivas la experiencia m s maravillosa de tu vida

Arnold Shortman:  
T eres la experiencia m s maravillosa de mi vida Eres mi sol eres mi luna *eres todo lo que me equilibra mi fibra, mi vitamina,  
un balance lo que me complementa*  
una experiencia que no cambiaria por nada un viaje a la luna que me tiene hipnotizado

Narraci n:  
Helga llora mas, no sabe lo que debe de hacer si retenerlo o dejarlo ir Arnold la mira firmemente y le da un peque o toque labio con labio Helga se separa un poco. Neg con la cabeza

Helga Pataki:  
Si es que me amas, no te quedes por m yo estar bien tratare de escribirte uno cada uno de mis pensamientos no te atrases en un beso, disfruta muchos en el futuro que te valla bien

Narraci n:  
Helga se dispuso a irse y al dar una vuelta Arnold la abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte, la contrajo hacia el como si no quisiera que se separara jam s sollozo un poco, luego lloro demasiado, aunque sus l grimas se desvanec an con la lluvia Helga no supo que hacer al principio pero luego devolvi el abrazo y lloro mucho Toco su rostro y beso su mejilla

Arnold Shortman:  
Hagas lo que hagas, te amare por siempre y si me voy Perdere la mejor experiencia de mi vida no me ir jam s de tu lado

Helga Pataki y Arnold Shortman:  
Te amo lo sabes?... si si lo se


End file.
